fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pro-Gamer's Jubilation
Pro-Gamer's Jubilation (動画獲物中毒者の想像夢及び肚(プロ·ゲーマー·ジュビレーション) , Puro Gēmā Jubirēshon; lit. "Fantasized Dreams and Intentions of the Video Game Addict") is a unique form of magic belonging to Karden H. Maotelus — an anomaly from an alternate timeline; it's considered to be the embodiment of his love for gaming and his desires to become part of one. It's also, in his words, "his means of survival". Due to the nature of this magic, it's primarily considered to be a Caster Magic; however, Karden has been seen using the magic through the gaming device that he carries — the effects being all the more potent, thus also classifying it as a Holder Magic. This makes it one of the few magics to be counted as such. It's later discovered that this magic is also a form of Subspecies Magic; what magic it's derived from, however, is currently unknown — the full mechanics of this unique magic is still unclear. The only one who would know is Karden himself. A theory is that Arc of Embodiment and Super Archive might be involved, given that some elements of these two magics are seen in this unique one. It's also possible that it's a form of the Psychesfairó̱n — stated to be the embodiment of the user's ideals and wishes manifested to the material plane; this would make sense, given that this magic is connected to Karden's inner desires. It's been stated by the upper echelon of the Magic Council that it's one of the few known magics that gives a mage the potential to grow without limit, thus able to surpass all those around them. It's because of said reason that they deemed Karden as a "dangerous element" — which is further aided by his lack of background and somewhat unstable personality, thus leading them to keep a closer eye on him at all times. Description Skill Creation & Advanced Learning Known Skills Customized Techniques Unique Forms and Power-Ups Leveling & Development Titles & Rewards Other Possibilities Farming Busing/Party Hunt Basic Spells It's known that Karden has access to seven basic spells (or functions as he dubs it) when he unintentionally created this magic; these "functions" are based on the same options available to characters in various kinds of video games. Karden notes that these functions are a staple in his advancement when using this magic; even if he garnered strong skills and these fall into disuse soon after, they will still be there as they serve as part of the core aspect of the magic. It's comparable to the basic, yet vital functions of a game. Even if he were unable to use any of the skills or techniques he's gained so far using this magic, these functions are still available for use. It's known that, like his other skills, they grow in power as Karden "levels up". Also, these basic functions exude little energy, thus are able to be used at multiple intervals — making them all the more handy. Even when Karden used some of them the first time he unlocked his magic, he noted their usefulness — as they aided in his survival. Not oddly enough, they can be used in conjunction with his allies — allowing him to bolster their strengths & cover their weaknesses; in this sense, it's possible for him to come up with various combinations — most of which can be considered lethal if executed at a certain time frame. *'Chatroom': *'Analyze': *'Recovery': *'Enhance': *'Stealth': *'Warp': *'Destroy': Trivia *This is based off of the abilities of Han Jee-Han's The Gamer from the manwha webcomic of the same name & Yukio Hans Vorarlberna's Invaders Must Die & Digital Radial Invaders from the manga series, Bleach. *Ironically enough, this magic is heavily centered and associated on the handheld gaming device that Karden is always seen with, which is noted to be highly reminiscent of a certain gaming console — a running gag seen in most series. *The author coined the name of the spell from the feeling of a gamer enjoying and/or beating their favorite video games. It also deals with the possible fantasies that a player might have when dealing with said game, wanting to have a share at the various powers & adventures that it has to offer. *Some of the basic terminology dealing with gaming will be found in certain parts of the article — specifically, the important aspects. Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World